Yami's past
by Kori'skitten
Summary: Long ago in acient egypt, lived a Prince and a Princess... (Hi ya ppl... I'm taking it easy, from Blade breakers. I'm not sure if I;m going to have yaoi in here or not. You if want then decide, so come in and and read! )
1. Default Chapter

Starwarrior: Hi ya ppl! This is my first Yugioh!  
  
Dranzer: And I can see why too! **Smirks**  
  
Starwarrior: You cocky fire bird! **Growles  
**  
Dranzer: Anyway, Starwarrior doesn't own Yugioh or it's characters  
  
Starwarrior: yes! And the only thing I own is a PS2 :)  
  
Dranzer: Now whose getting cocky?  
  
Starwarrior: O.o

* * *

Long ago, in the of Ancient Egypt, in the golden palace live a prince and princess. Surely at times people would think they are not even related, but power within each of them had proven. The young prince was walking under the gate, which was held up by huge pillars, and followed him was a very small chibi, who wore a brown cloak and dragged around teddy bear which was a normal size, but looked to be the same size as the chibi.  
  
Each step they took there was squeezing noise. When Atem had stop, the chibi would stop also. He would look behind at her, as she would copy, but she would gaze upon the guards in the distance, and then they would continue their walk. Then Atem got sick of the squeezing as he stopped and picked up the chibi, who stared at him. He gave a sighed as he carried her and walked over to the thrown room.  
  
Where Pharaoh was giving orders as Atem walked over to the chair as his father had sat down.  
"Arg, well the people of the kingdom ever stop complain? Huh?" The Pharaoh felt someone pulling on his clothes as he turn to see his son and daughter. "Oh Atem, and how are you-" Atem held his baby sister to the father, which he notice the smell.  
"You know how to clean her right?" The Pharaoh was out rage that was servant work. He stared blankly at his son.  
"Of course I know how to clean her! She is my daughter no doubt!" The Pharaoh looked down at the chibi as he slowly removes her cloak. There she laid on her father's lap, revealed for all the world to see, and all she could do was giggled. (A/N: Isn't that cute! How little kids are naked and still think it's funny! Well... not total naked she is. She had cloth around her bottom -)  
  
She had purple eyes like her father, but with a lining of red, which surprise him, but her hair was more surprising. It was red, with blonde strike in it. Then suddenly she dropped her teddy bear.  
"Oh!" She turned over and tried to reach for the teddy bear. Then the Pharaoh stood up lifting his daughter into the air. Her eyes watered as she stared down at her teddy. "Teddy alone..." She muttered. (A/N: SO CUTE! AWWWWWW!)  
  
Then she looked at her father with a sighed as he tilled his head in awe. Then she raises her hand and slapped his hand. He had dropped her on the floor, and she gave her father a cold look.  
"You have! Everything you want and yet! You not happy! What more can this life bring you!" His daughter scolds him as Atem only stared. She took off the jewel she was wearing and threw them at her father's feet, and also the piece of clothing she had on. (A/N: Now she is naked chibi -!)  
  
She grabbed the one arm of the teddy bear before running out of the thrown room. Atem looked at his father before going after the small chibi. The Pharaoh as shocked as he looked down at his hand. His daughter had left tiny handprint, which slightly sting as a grin appears on his face.  
"This is great! I never knew she had that kind of power, just wait on till I get her under the finest teachers there is in the world!" Smiled the Pharaoh as he licked wound when he called his personal servant over. In the courtyard, the chibi princess had stopped to let Atem to catch up with her. She stared at the ground, finding it somewhat interesting, which quickly bore her.  
"Alex?" She turn to see that Atem had finally caught up.  
"It boat time... Me sirry..." She looked away from her brother as Atem smiled.  
"Alexandra, there is nothing to be sorry about, besides..." Alex looked at her brother. (Lets call her that since I'm too last to say her whole name) "I think it was cool what you said to father. A lesson well learned," smiled Atem as Alex smiled back.  
"Yay! Lesson! Lesson!" Alex clapped her hands as Atem chuckled. He picked up Alex as she looked at him.  
"Now, how about we get you some clothes huh?" Alex nodded as they began to head towards her chambers.  
  
In Thrown Room  
  
"But your highness! What well the young prince says to that?" Wonder the Servant as Pharaoh watched his Daughter and Son from the window. They fooled around in the courtyard for while before heading towards Alex's chambers.  
"It doesn't matter what Atem says or think. He's being trained to rule the kingdom isn't he?" The servant nodded. "So with Alex out of the picture, Atem well be more force on his studies. Besides, I think Alex could use a few years out of the palace."  
"Yes... Whatever you want your highness," The servant began to walk away sadly as the Pharaoh continue to stare out the window.  
  
Soon Alex, you well be the most powerful person alive. Being trained under the finest magicians and warriors. You would be able to protect your brother from harm and the kingdom.... It's been nice knowing you... Alex. The Pharaoh had an evil grin as he chuckled.

* * *

Starwarrior: I don't know how good this is, so if you guys want me to continue I well -  
  
Dranzer: Anyway, read and Review to our heart contain 


	2. The Kidnapping

Starwarrior: Hi ya ppl! chapter two is done!  
  
Dranzer: It's not bad, but what about Beyblade?  
  
Starwarrior: erm... getting to do it! disappears  
  
Dranzer: Anyway, please read and review people and Starwarrior doesn't own yugioh only alex

**Chapter two**

When they enter her chambers the maids quickly dressed her up in princess clothing as she looked somewhat displease as Atem walks over to her.  
  
"Is something-wrong sister?"  
  
"No... nothing is wonk!" She said sarcastically. "they're nothing wonk wit being a pwincess," Atem got a sweat drop as he chuckled weakly. Alex sighed as she walked over to her personal balcony, which over looked the city. "It just..." Alex sighed as she leaned against the marble bars which was put into place, so no body would fall off. Atem walked over to his sister side.  
  
"You wish for those people out there to have what you have, am I right?" Alex nodded as Atem tilled his head. His sister had never been out of the palace grounds as he began to wonder how she knew how the peasants lived. There was a knock on the door as they both turn to see a young red hair. Uh, her personal servant of course. Atem thought as the young girl walked over to them. She was taller then Alex, but smaller then Atem.  
  
"Princess, your teacher wishes to see you," said the girl.  
  
"Oh Shizuka, how meany times have I say, not to call me pwincess," grumble Alex as Atem raise a brow.  
  
"Why would he want to see her? And when she did get a teacher?" wonder Atem. Shizuka looked at the prince and her at her master.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I got news from the other servants that he wants to see the princess," said Shizuka.  
  
Alex growled as she yelled at Shizuka, not to call her princess. Atem chuckled as Shizuka got a sweat drop. There was a knock on the door and Shizuka went to answer it. Standing there was the Priest Mahado and standing next to him was his one of his student's name Mana.  
  
"Princess, I fear your going to be in great danger," said Mahado as Alex rolled her eyes. She walked pass the priest and the student.  
  
"Feh, danger of wat?" asked Alex as Shizuka helped her onto her bed.  
  
"I'm not sure, but if I may. I would like to post guards outside your door," said Mahado as Alex narrows her eyes. They knew she hated having guards outside her door, so her room was place in the high tower of the palace.  
  
It was very complex to get to if you didn't know how to get pass the traps. Atem had got caught in the traps once.  
  
"No, you may not," she said. as the Mahado and Mana looked surprise.  
  
"But your highness," said Mana.  
  
"No! leave me be! Besides, thewe awe twaps to caught who evew wants me," said Alex. Mahado sighed, he knew he couldn't go against his princess wishes.  
  
"Fine, come on Mana, we shall leave," said the Priest as he began to leave followed by his student.  
  
Atem watch them leave as Shizuka shut the door; he walked over Alex's bed, which she played with her teddy bear.  
  
"Alex, what if his right. What if you are in danger?" wonder Atem as Alex looked at him.  
  
"Don't be silly," she said as Atem looked at her. She has only been alive fore three years and yet she talks as if she is been around for years. "The palace is guarded all the time,"  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing, Atem..." Alex looked at him. "You awe going to be King, you're the one, that should be in danger..." Atem knew she was right, but he continued to watch her. "You should get to your studies... your highness," said Alex as Atem nodded. "Besides, I always have Shizuka and Mia to protect me, now go." Atem sighed as Shizuka open the door for him. He looked back over his shoulder at her, before going off to his study. He had feel that Mahado was right, but how could he prove it.  
  
Shizuka close the door and went over to the Princess side. Alex looked at her as Shizuka smiled at her.  
  
"Your wise beyond your years you know that Alex." Alex smiled as Shizuka had pulled her into a hug. Alex blush slight, but closed her eyes to enjoy the warm contract of affection as she slide her arms around Shizuka's waist. She mutter something before dozen off. Shizuka set her princess in her bed and left the room.  
  
In the middle of the night there was blood curling scream, which woke Shizuka from her sleep. She panted lightly as she held her chest, wondering if she had dreamt it or not.  
  
"What was that..." She door burst open as Mia stood there, wearing her golden armour.  
  
"Shizuka?! Do you know where the princess is?" wonder Mia as Shizuka shook her head.  
  
"Why, she should be in her bedroom sleeping, what's wrong?" wonder Shizuko.  
  
"There has been break in..." Shizuko's eyes widen as she quickly got out of bed and ran towards Alex's chambers followed Mia. Shizuka's heart was beating a fast rate, and when she open the door to Alex's chamber. What she saw, she wish she was still dreaming.  
  
"No... Alex..." Shizuka began to shake as Mia's eyes were widen. Everything was smashed as it looked as though there was a struggle. On her bed was blood as her red teddy bear has torn apart. It only had a one arm, and it's head almost falling off. Shizuka slowly enter the room and picked up the bear. "NO! This can't be happening"!" Shizuka began to cry as Mia slowly enter the room. "NOOO!" Shizuka cried out as Mia walked over to the balcony. There was grappling hook, and Mia looked down as she saw Prince Atem struggling against a thief.  
  
"Atem!" Mia exclaim as Shizuka looked up at her. Mia climbed over the edge and started to slide down the rope as Shizuka ran over to the balcony and looked over the edge, her eyes widen as she saw Prince Atem. Her eyes widen as she darted out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
"Give her to me!" growled Atem as he fought against the man. He growled and paused as Mai came flying at him. Mia had kicked him in the jaw as he went flying into his charity. He groaned in pain as Mia smiled in satisfaction. Another Charity cam flying over them as a scream of help was heard. "Alex!" Atem ran over to the charity where the knocked out guy lay. He grab the strains and yelled at the house to go as Mia slowly walked over. "Come on! We have to go!" Atem began to growled as Mia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Men, mover over Prince, let a someone who knows what they are doing!" Mia unlashes her whip as she whipped the house's asses. They let out a yelped as they began to Gallup away taking the charity with him. Atem held onto Mia's waist as they horses race through the palace. "Heehaw! Now I know why I always love racing!" smiled as Mia as Atem looked slightly scared.  
  
The kidnapper looked behind him and notice that Mia was gaining speed. He growled as he shook the strains, to make the horses go faster. Alex was crying as she built up the courage, and bite the guy's hand as he hissed out in pain. He dropped her and she went sliding off the charity. She cried out as she was about to the ground, the guy quickly grab a hold of her clothing.  
  
"Not fast, and if you try that again..." He narrowed his eyes as he stuffed her into a cage, where she let out a whimper.  
  
"Heehaw! Come on you slow pokes!" growled Mia as Atem was having trouble hanging on. They were going at the same speed as the kidnapper. "Hey buddy! pull off!" The kidnapped pulled the strains left, so his charity went ramming into Mia's, which drove on it's one wheel, then fell back. "So you want to play games!" Mai pulled her strains as her charity went ramming into the kidnappers. There was a cry from Alex as Mia and Atem notice she was a in a bird cage. "I didn't know she was that small to fit into that-"  
  
"Mia!" Atem cried out as Mia return to eyes to the road.  
  
They were heading towards a wall as Mia pulled the strains as they fell into an ally as they enter the city. Above the kidnapper chuckled as the followed him close behind.  
  
"Give up, Mia! your no match," chuckled the Kidnapper.  
  
"Oh yeah! Would like to make a bet on that! Hi-ya!" Mia whipped the horses as they speed up. They soon appear beside each other again as Mia tried to get the guy to pull over, but he would only ram into their charity.  
  
"Atem, takes the strains!" Said Mai as Atem's eyes widen as she climbed onto the wall of the Charity as Atem called her nuts because he wasn't so good on driving. The wobbled as Mia kept her balance. She then jumped over onto the other charity which went crashing. Atem gasped as he looked back.  
  
"Alex! Mia!" he cried out.  
  
"Atem!" he heard a voice as he look forwards. He was heading towards a wall and he pulled the strains as the horses did a shaper turn, which broke the connection with the Charity and the horses. Atem's eyes bulge out as he yelled when he went crashing into the wall.  
  
Dust had rose up as Atem slowly crawled out of the wreckages coughing. "I'm never driving one of those things again," He groaned as he slowly stood up. He notice a crown on where the other charity had crash. He quickly ran over as he squeeze pass the people to see what had happen.  
  
"Atem!" Atem looked around the crowd to see Shizuka, who pulled his hand and brought him to the middle.  
  
"Oh no..." Mia laid there with a piece of wood stuck right through her.  
  
"They say, the kidnapper took off on the horses. Atem were sorry," said Shizuka as Priest Mahado went to aid Mia, who groaned in pain.  
  
Atem narrow his eyes as he punch the stone wall of a house. "I want every guard out there looking for her!" said Atem.  
  
"It's alright done your highness," said Shizuka.  
  
"Good! Then lets join the search!" said Atem as he began to leave the crowd, but Shizuka held him back.  
  
"No Atem... you have to stay, your mother needs you," said Shizuka as Atem's eyes widen.  
  
"What? what happen to my mother?" wonder Atem as Shizuka shook her head.  
  
"You have to see for yourself..." She said as she began to drag him off.  
  
Palace  
  
As Atem enter the chambers of the queen, he quickly rush over to his mother's side, but was pulled away from the priests.  
  
"Mother!" Atem cried out.  
  
"I'm Sorry Prince Atem, but your mother needs treating. You have to wait out here," The Priest shove him outside the chambers. Atem cried out for his mother as he pounded on the door.  
  
"Mother! Please! Mother!" Atem began to cry as he slowly fell to his knees. Shizuka watched him with Mana by her side as they both weep.  
  
Early morning, Atem stayed by his mother's door in a light doze. Shizuka came over.  
  
"Atem?" she asked as Mana came over. Atem raise his head and looked at them. "Atem... are you-" at that moment, the medican men and priests came out of the bedroom. Priest Isis was among them as she exit the bedroom, she was surprise to see Atem and Shizuka there along with Mana.  
  
"Isis... is..." She sighed as she kneeled down to the Atem's level, so she staring right into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, your highness, but your mother didn't make it through." Atem's lower lip began to treble.  
  
"No... NO! You lie!" Atem began to shook his head as he slowly backed away. Isis grabbed a hold of his arms.  
  
"Atem! She dead! We tried everything, I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do!" Atem had tilled his head, so his bangs shadow his eyes. Isis sighed as she brought him into a hug. Atem quickly pushed her away and ran down the hallway. "Atem!"  
  
"I think it's best to leave him be," said Shizuka.  
  
"I guess your right," said Isis as the three females watch Atem disappear.  
  
Atem ran as fast as his feet could go. He didn't want to believe it, but it was true. His mother and sister were both gone. He slowly stopped and fell to the ground crying.  
  
"No! It's not fair! It's not fair!" Atem weep as a someone walked over to him.  
  
"How pathetic, to see the future ruler on his knees crying," came a cruel voice.  
  
"Fuck off Seto!" Atem muttered. Seto smirked as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Ah, finally coming out of your shell are you?" Atem growled. "It's about time, because your lessons are about to-" Atem quickly shot up and grabbed Seto by the collar.  
  
"Seto, shut the fuck up! I lost both my mother and sister!" Atem snarled as Seto raise a brow.  
  
"Princess Alex is gone?" Atem nodded as Seto sigh. "Well at least now you can get more study in," said Seto.  
  
"Seto! My sister is gone! That is your cousin! And all you can think about is studying?"  
  
"Yeah! So what! Atem! You need to control your feelings! To be a great King, you have to let things go, that includes your sister and mother. The guards are coming back in." Atem growled. "Now if you please?" Atem let go of Seto as he handed him a scroll. Atem took it and open it. He looked at it and asked what it was. "Your new studies, the Pharaoh thinks it would be good, if you study theses, now lets go before we are late," said Seto. Atem growled as he followed Seto to his lessons.  
  
Somewhere else  
  
Alex's kidnapper had thrown her onto a bed as an man slowly walked over to her. He had pale skin and wore blue robes.  
  
"So, this is girl?" her kidnapper nodded. "Excellent! We start as soon as she gets a good eight hour rest," said the guy.  
  
"Fine," said her kidnapper as he left. The pale skin guy took a step towards Alex as she backed away.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, but I'm guessing your going to need some medically aid, am I right?" The pale man spoke in different language which she didn't understand as she slowly nodded her head and held out her arm. Being a daring one she is, the man looked at her arm and notice the nasty cut. "Oooo! We well have to take care of that," The man rose back as he told in her Egyptian that his name was Merlin...

**End of Chapter two**

Dranzer: Not bad  
  
Starwarrior: Thanks! And I hope you ppl enjoy this 


	3. The first meeting

Starwarrior: Another chapter another day well done

Dranzer: Yes... and Very interesting idea you have going here

Starwarrior: Thanks, and I also like to thank Miss Firelight, I read some of her fics and they are very good. They are also give me ideas for my story, so enjoy people

Dranzer: Starwarrior doesn't own yugioh nor it's characters, and she doesn't own Merlin or Author even though she wishes... sees Starwarrior praying to the gods Anyway mid language going on, so enjoy people

**Two weeks later**

Merlin sat near the window as he wrote in his journal, and he would once in a while look out and see Alex playing in the fields as the servants would do their work. She had stop as a butterfly landed on her nose. She closed her eyes and smiled.

_Dear Alex has been a joy in my life, but I wonder why would her parents not want her? She is full of life and has many mysteries about her. When I fix her wounds, I had erase her memory sadly and enclose them in a object of her affections. It was weird, I end up with a red teddy bear, which appear to be the same size as her, for others it has pictures of the one they love the most. _

_I'm glad to say, that, dear young Alexandra is very well accept as my daughter. The maids and butlers love her as she helps them out in their daily chores. And When my dear friend Author came, he had bought his son Joseph, which little problem a rose. It seems that young prince had thought that Alex was a troll. She didn't seem to mind, but Author was quiet upset as he got dear Joseph to apologetic to Alex, and surprise us all. She had told us she didn't know of a troll and if Joseph wants to call her a troll is was fine. Most girls would have bawl their heads of at the comment, but I guess Alex is still young. _Merlin had stop writing and looked out the window. Alex was helping the servants.

Later in the afternoon, Merlin came out of the his small mansion and walks over to Alex, who was playing with fond and small blue birds.

"Alex dear?" Alex turn her head. Her spiky red hair stood out with it's blonde streaks. She had dark brown tanned skin

"Yes, Papa Merlin?" she asked sweetly as Merlin smiled.

"It's almost time to go to the palace," said Merlin as Alex blinked then smile.

"Yay! I get to see prince Joey!" Alex raise her arms in joy as the birds got scare and flew around.

The fond blinked as it licked Alex's face. She giggled as she patted it's nose.

"Yes well, they horses well be ready soon, so get your little bird friend alright hon?" said Merlin.

"But papa, red has been gone for three days, I don't know where she is!" Merlin held out a knapsack as Alex looked at it.

"That's why I'm letting you to go look for her, I'll blow a horn to let you know where I am." Alex climb on the fond as Merlin handed her the knapsack. He needed to test her ability to survive.

Even though Alex was a two half years old, he promise himself to train her as best as he could.

"Papa, well I see you soon?" wonder Alex as Merlin nodded his head and patted her on the head.

"Don't you worry, I'm sure that Red well protect you from harm, now you go on now." Alex smiled as she told the fond to move on wards like a horse. The fond did as told as it gallop into the forest. Merlin watched them until they were out of sight. He sighed as he headed back to the mansion as the servants rushed around getting things ready for his leave.

In the forest, the birds and other small animals join Alex and her journey to

go looked for her friend. In the evening, the fond had join a herd of deer, which they greeted them with honour.

"Young one, you shouldn't be out her on own," said the young buck.

"I'm not! I got Afra here!" Alex patted the young fond as she cuddled in Alex's touch.

"That might be true, but Afra here is too young to be out on it's own at

night," said the buck.

"Awe! But daddy!" whined Afra.

"No buts! You don't even of age to be traveling!" the Buck frowned as Afra and Alex awed. "You should stay here with your mother. I'll take young Alex," said the buck.

"I guess you have stay huh Afra," said Alex as she slide off the young fond.

"It's not fair dad!" pouted Afra. The buck picked up Alex by her cloak as set her on his back.

"Life isn't fair besides the hunt is coming soon," said the buck as Afra's eyes widen.

"But father! Your-"

"I'm not, besides I won't be gone for long, so who are we looking for Alex?" asked the buck. Afra sighed as Alex told the buck red. "Red eh, Afra, go to your mother right now!"

"Yes father..." Afra pouted as she went to go looking for her mother.

"I haven't seen red for two nights, lets hope she isn't far," said the buck as he began to leave the heard, but was stopped by a two big bucks.

"Where do you think your going Hart?" asked the small one out of the two.

"Young Alex is looking for Athena," said Hart.

"Athena, the great phoenixes?" questioned one of the bucks.

"Athena? You mean red!" said Alex as Hart chuckled. The two bucks looked at her.

"My, she must take a liking to you young one," said the big buck.

"Yes, now if you excuse us! I have to go look for her!" said Alex. Hart looked at the two buck.

"Fine, I'll go with, Dean you stay and lead the hard, alright?" The smaller buck nodded as he gallop to the herd.

"Warrick?" Hart looked slightly confused as Alex looked restless.

"Look, Hart! Your one of my finest buck, and I won't let you go alone to find Athena alone! Now come on!" The buck name Warrick rode off as Hart smiled followed along. (Alright I'm going to skip this part since it isn't Yu-gi-oh, but if you want the whole chapter, just leave your email into yhe review and I'll send the full chapter to you)

**49 hours later**

Alex walked along with Hart and Warrick. She yawned as Hart looked at her. "Tired young one?"

"No, just bored, where is red! I'm getting sick of this!" shouted Alex. They stop at her out burst. Warrick looked up at the sky as he narrowed his eyes. "But does anyone care?"

"I'm sorry young one, but with Afro, it would have taken longer," said Hart.

"Yes, but at least I wouldn't be bored!" pouted Alex as Hart sighed. Then he notices Warrick's serious look.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hart.

"Don't you hear it?" Hart and Alex stop to listen.

"It's silent..." Alex spoke softly.

"But why?" wonder Hart.

"I do not know... The hunt might have alright started...." Warrick's eyes widen. "Quick! Run!" order Warrick as Hart and Alex began to run. There was a loud a screeching. Warrick began to run as Hart had grabbed a hold of Alex's cloaks. There arrows began to land near them.

"What's going on! What's the hunt?" wonder Alex as Hart narrowed his eyes. "Hart! what's going on! Where is red!" There was another screeching.

"Don't worry Alex we-" Hart let out a cried as he began to jump, but he tripped over a log as Alex went flew couple of feet away from Hart. Warrick quickly stopped back as screeching sound got louder.

"Get up! Get up!" hissed Warrick. Hart groaned as he slowly rose, but fell. Alex quickly hopped to her feet and ran over to Hart.

"Hart! Are you okay?" asked Alex.

"I span my hoof..." Hart looked down at his leg. Warrick looked at Alex as she looked back.

"Can you so a simple healing spell?" asked Warrick; Alex nodded. "Good! I'll distract them as you do your works!" Warrick headed towards the sounds of dogs barking. Alex quickly clawed over to Hart's back leg. She reach into the sack, and putted a small bottle that held green dust. She pulled the cork and poured all of it onto Hart's leg as he kept look out. He heard howling as he narrowed his eyes. Alex mutter a spell as he heard the voices of men getting closer.

"Alex?"

"Finish!" Alex declared as Hart smiled. He slowly rose to his feet. :Warrick! We're finish! Warrick come- Ah!" There was a loud screech as a red blur came down and picked up Alex and the sack. Hart's eyes widen in fear as he was going to chasing after her until Warrick came jumping out from the bushes.

"Warrick! Alex! She been taken!" said Hart.

"I know, she well be fine! It's Athena, now come on!" Warrick began to gallop as Hart followed closely.

Up high in the sky, all that Alex could see was red as she cried to be let go. She flung her legs and arms around.

"Settle down young one!" hissed the female voice. Alex stopped and looked up amongst the red feathers.

"Red?" Alex blinked as the red and golden phoenixes looked down at her. "Red!" Alex smiled with joy as the phoenixes smiles or as best as a phoenixes could.

"I guess you missed me eh?" said Phoenixes.

"Yeah! Hart's leader called you Athena... Is that your name?" wonder Alex.

"What did I say for you call me?"

"Dranzer..."

"Right, many of the animals of the forest known me as Athena, but you know me as red or Dranzer, understand?" Alex nodded. "It's very dangerous for you to be out here alone," said Dranzer.

"But Red, Me and Merlin are going to the palace. I want Joey to meet you," said Alex.

"Just a sweet girl aren't. I'm going to such you on my back," said Dranzer.

"What? But- Ah!" Dranzer had thrown Alex into the air as she had landed on Dranzer's soft feathers. Alex's heart was racing as Dranzer looked at her at the

corner of her eye.

"Are you alright young one?" A goof smile appear on Alex's face. "Little one?" Dranzer got worried when Alex didn't answer soon.

"That was fun red! Can we do it again!" asked Alex as Dranzer sighed in relief.

"Maybe some other time young one," said Dranzer.

"Awe..." Alex whined as Dranzer chuckled.

"Don't whine, it makes you look ugly. Guys don't like girls who whine," said Dranzer.

"They don't eh? Then I'll beat them up!" Dranzer chuckled. "Then I'll thrown them into the mud with the pigs!"

"Ha! That's my girl!" Alex smiled proudly to herself.

"Uh, Red? where are we?" wonder Alex as she looked around. In the distance, Dranzer could hear a horn.

"Did Papa Merlin tell you anything before you left?" asked Dranzer.

"Yeah! He said that he would blow a horn when we leave, why?" wonder Alex. Dranzer looked at Alex before speeding off to the sound of the horn. Alex cried out in joy as she kept on telling Dranzer to go faster.

In Egypt (Well we must know what our dear young prince is doing)

Atem was sitting at desk working on the assignments he got him his teacher. He was depress and lonely. Mai was stilling beating herself up on the kidnapping of the young princess as Shizuka made herself busy with other servants in the palace. There was a knock on the door and the guards open as Atem sighed grimly. He really hated his life right now. His father and uncle were getting on him pissed off as his cousin Seto made him study.

"Arg! Why am I not allow to kill my self!" Atem bang his head against the desk as Seto walked over to him. "I just want to end my life!" Atem moaned out. Seto raise a brow.

"Yes well I have a present for you," Atem raise his head as he saw small children. "These children have been abandon by their parents or sold. You get to pick one." said Seto. There were all chibies and appear to be around the age that Alex would have been.

"You want me to pick a slave?" Atem wonder.

"Well, if you want to call them that, you can. I like to see it as a pet, you keep it and take care of it, the others well be watched over by other servants of the palace, so they are not going to be left out on the streets. How is that to bright up your day?"

Atem just frowned as he dropped his head onto his desk. Seto sighed as he rolled his eyes as the small chibies giggle.

"Do I really have to pick one?"

"If you don't want them to live on the streets, that's how it goes," Atem groaned as he raise his hand and let it wonder. He didn't even bother to looked up as he pointed at a child.

"I want that one..." He pointed at one, that had a cloak, and was the smallest out of all of them.

"As you wish, number 1234, you stay, the rest of you follow me as we go to see Mistress Mia," said Seto. The children clap their hands as they followed Seto out of the room. (Awe, our cold-hearted bastard of a rich man, is being nice, isn't that sweet? She hisses it out like it was poison Dranzer: Yeah, the way you said it, makes it all better. SW: Shut up!)

When the doors close, Atem turn to his head, so he staring at the wall. The chibi looked at the close door and whimper. Atem glaze fell upon the small child. He had a stick at his desk and poked the chibi with it. ( O.O Boy, death of a mother and kidnap sister can really turn u cold hearted and where did he get that stick?) The chibi whimper as Atem poked him. Atem sighed as he put the stick down and looked a the back of the chibi.

"If I may asked?" The chibi's face was hidden under a hood as it turns to face Atem. "Can you take off you cloak please?" The chibi whimper. "If your okay with that?" The chibi was sitting as it stood up. He didn't appear to be a chibi as he took off the cloak as Atem raise a brow. He felt like he was staring in a mirror as he stared at the boy. He had large purple eyes and pale skin. He had blonde bangs like Atem himself, but not blonde streaks, like his sister and himself. His sister, this boy reminded him of her.

"You look almost look like me..." said the boy.

"How old are you?" asked Atem. (Okay! I had been trying to organize this out! Atem is six! Alex is two! And Yugi is... umm five lets say.)

"This well be my Fifth summer..." said the boy. ( there you go! He not from Egypt!) Atem notices the boys accent as he tilled his head. _Fifth summer? what _

_the hell is he talking about?_

"Fifth summer... So your five basically?"

"If that's what you call it..."

"So uh... where are you from?"

"The Kingdom of Forest, your highness..." (I'm sorry, but I don't know too much about England history, and besides, sorry for the lack of creative.)

"The Kingdom of forest?" Atem tilled his head in confusion as the boy

smiled.

"It's near England, that's also a kingdom. My friend lives there... his... name... is... Joey..." the young boy realize that he well never see his life ever again. Atem tilled his head and notice the sad emotion of the boy. _Maybe Seto is right, I do need a pet- I mean a friend.... damn Seto... He is starting to rub off on me_ Atem muttered.

"Anyway, what is your name?"

"Yugi, The son of Moto," said Yugi. (It's how it says, he is the son of Moto, so his last name would be Moto)

"Alright, well Yugi, I'm going to finish these few assignments, and then I'll show you around," smiled Atem as Yugi nodded. He sat on his cloak as he watched Atem, who went to work.

**End of Chapter**

Dranzer: How come I'm in it?

Starwarrior: because I like you, and I also forgot that I'm doing crossover so yeah... I hope you people still like!

Dranzer: Please read and review people


	4. Papa Merlin?

Starwarrior: Okay! In this story, is where the plot is explain!

Dranzer: Is that so?

Starwarrior: Yup! and I hope you guys enjoy it to!

Dranzer: Starwarrior doesn't own Yugioh or it's charcters. And Nor does she own Merlin and Author or Elizabeth. And it's rated PG, so enjoy people!

****

****

**Chapter four!**

* * *

"You like the palace?" asked Atem as Yugi looked around. Atem was giving Yugi a personal tour.

"Yes, it's lovely palace" said Yugi. He was surprise on how much affection he was receiving from Atem. Sure he was born in a palace, but he only known life a servant for his brothers were going to be knights for the king. Yugi smiled softly as they walked down the hallway.

Atem looked over at Yugi's clothing, his pants clang onto his skin, and they look as though they were from animal. He had brown tunic, which seem to fit him perfectly. Atem liked how Yugi was dressed and wanted to learn more about his home land until Shizuka came over to them.

"Your highness, if I may, Yugi is called down to the kitchen," said Shizuka.

"Sure be my guest, but it's Yugi's choice," said Atem. Shizuka looked stress

as she looked over at Yugi, who looked quiet surprise.

"Well Yugi?"

"Yes, I would love to company you to the kitchen," said Yugi; he slipped between his English and Egyptian. Shizuka and Atem gave Yugi strange looks as he just nodded.

They left Atem, who looked longing at Yugi. Yugi sighed, the spell that Seto had cast on his was fading away, and soon he won't be able to understand what the others are saying. As he began to wonder why was it so hot, and why wasn't there any trees. They walked down a set of stairs and stopped at the bottom as Shizuka looked around.

"Okay, Seto told me of your situation, so I'm going to teach Egyptians, and how they are going to live, first of all. You must know, that no one except family is only allowed to be seen with the prince not if your his personal servant, but since you are not either. You are going to have to work as much as the others are going to." said Shizuka as Yugi nodded.

"Good, not lets get you out of these warm clothes. You're going to need them since we are in the desert, and second of all, you always have to report your Mentor, which your going to meet soon, now follow me," the continue their walk, and each set of stairs they took it was got hotter as more guards began to appear around. When Yugi thought he was going to die of heat stork, they enter a room, which in Yugi's eyes looked to fit a queen. It was also quiet cool in, there as the Shizuka knocked on the door.

"Yeah! Yeah give me a second!" came a female voice. Yugi had stop looking around to see Mia walking towards them. She had her helmet off, and only had chest armour on, and wore white thin fabric pants. She had cigarette lit as she came over to them. Her skin wasn't as dark as other Egyptians that Yugi had seen. She had a whipped at her aid and a sword.

"A female warrior..." Yugi spoke as Mia smiled, then looked over at Shizuka.

"You called hon?"

"Yes, this is Seto's gift to Atem, he is from a different country which I'm sure you heard of," said Shizuka as Mia walked closer to Yugi.

"So, this is the slave, that was being sold in the market, well for now on kid. If you find your self in any trouble, just call for me. Now follow," Mia began to walk as Yugi and Shizuka followed.

"Um, may I asked?" Shizuka looked at Yugi and nodded. "How many female warriors do you guys have?" asked Yugi.

"Oh we just have the one, it's actually against the allow for women to fight, but ever since Mia had killed one of the Pharaohs best fighters. He had change the law, for anyone woman who is able to defence their selves against his fighters. They are allow in his army, so far Mia is the only one, and she is strongest out of them all!" smiled Shizuka as Yugi looked at her in astonish.

Mia had stop and two huge golden doors, and open them. Yugi was curious on what was behind the doors. When he found out, his mouth had dropped to the floor. It was a closet, one of the biggest ones that Yugi had ever seen.

"Okay, so we are looking for something light, and cool right?" said Mia as Shizuka nodded. Mia went into her closet as Yugi just stare. Shizuka smiled as she close Yugi's mouth.

"Mia was born in Egypt, but she has done a lot of traveling in her years before coming a knight for the Pharaoh," Yugi gulped as he saw the different weapons in the closet.

"Alright here we go," Mia handed him some underwear, shorts, and a t-shirt tunic. (I'm not sure if they had underwear in those times, so I'm just going to say they did... shrives at the thought of no underwear Nasty...)

"You go change over there," Mia pointed palm leave curtain. Yugi nodded as he took the clothes and walked over and behind the curtain. Shizuka was sure that Yugi was out of hearing distance, she turn and glared at Mia. "What?" wonder Mia.

"Show me your wrist!" Shizuka demanded.

"Now why should I do that?" wonder Mia. Shizuka narrowed her eyes as Mia

sighed. She took off her wrist bands as the fell to the floor. On her wrist were scars, as there seem to be many as Shizuka looked up at Mia.

"Why? Why Mia?" asked Shizuka as Mia looked away. "Mia..." Mia sighed as she walked over to one of the pillars.

"She was like my child, and I couldn't do anything to protect her or help her..." Mia closed her eyes tightly as Shizuka sighed.

"So, you were going to kill yourself?" Shizuka was upset.

"No one would miss me-ack!" Shizuka and pulled Mia down to her level and slapped her. Mia stared at Shizuka in shocked.

"How dare you think that way! Alex was like a sister to me, and she never treated me any less... Now if I find any more scars on that wrist, I would personally get someone to kill you, then I would get the priest Mahan to bring you to life and yell at you until your ears bleed!" hissed Shizuka.

Mia, she couldn't believe what Shizuka was telling her. Shizuka, a mere child, who spoke words of wisdom, telling her how to live her life, and she was taking this. Well as long as Mia knew Shizuka, she has always been true to her word.

"Alright, I'm done..." Yugi came out from behind the curtain as Shizuka put

her act on again as she let go of Mia.

"Oh wonderful!" Yugi smiled as he walked over to them. He handed his clothes over to Mia, who took them. "Now lets go meet your Mentor," said Shizuka as she began to drag Yugi out of the room. She shot Mia a glare before leaving the room.

Mia blinked a couple of times, before letting out a sighed. She shook her head and muttering how she was getting too old for this game. She walked over to the window and saw Atem sneaking out of the palace.

"Now what may you might be up to young prince huh?" Mia watched him and smiled. "Well, since no one knows of it. I might as well do some baby sitting." Mia went into her closet to get ready for day's adventure.

Shizuka lead Yugi to the kitchen, where a tall muscle man order around the servants.

"Karim," Shizuka called out. The guy, who was ordering people around turned around. He was a young guy, and had shoulder length black hair, and golden bands that went to his elbow. He also had a golden band around his head.

"Uh, isn't it little Shizuka, how are you? Hungry?" wonder the man name Karim.

"No, but I someone for your stations. He's Atem's little um... I'm not sure what Seto had called him, but he belongs to Atem," said Shizuka as Karim nodded. He looked over Yugi, who began to get nervous.

"His skin is way to fair, he would probably get heat stroke if he worked in here. Go see Shada, he might have something for him to do," said Karim as Shizuka nodded. "And here, these were made this morning," Karim handed Shizuka sticky buns as she and Yugi left. She thanked Karim and handed Yugi a sticky bun.

"He seems really nice," said Yugi as he began to eat the sticky bun as Shizuka told Yugi that he is.

"His father is a priest for the Pharaoh, so while his father works, he works in the kitchen, making sure all the meals are just right." said Shizuka as Yugi nodded. Then he looked over to the side and stop to stare at a servant girl. She stared up, as her eyes widen. She quickly ran down the hallway as Yugi was confused. "Yugi?"

"Why are the others scare of me?" wonder Yugi. Shizuka sighed, she believe in magic and the power of the gods as she looked at Yugi.

"They believe you are bad luck, it's not everyday, you see someone with skin such as yours," said Shizuka as she compare her to his skin.

"Is that why Karim didn't want me to work in his kitchen?" wonder Yugi as Shizuka smiled and shook her head.

"Oh no, Karim may think your bad luck, but most of the servants go out in the streets and shop and they garden out in the sun. I think he believe that your skin well burn if your out in the sun," said Shizuka as Yugi nodded his head in understanding.

"Now come on," They walk down the hall as Yugi kept getting looks from the guards and the servants. Yugi was really getting nervous as Shizuka started to go up the stairs. He stopped and looked at each other, who quickly looked at away. "Hurry, Yugi," Yugi quickly bolted up the stairs to catch up with Shizuka, where on the second level, there was less servants and guards around. They soon reach a tall door, which took two guards to open it as they enter it.

Inside, there was a huge pound, which looked like a lake in Yugi's eyes, and floating in the middle was a bald teen. He wore robes as Shizuka walked over to the edge of the pound, where Lily pads floated around as the room looked to be a garden.

"Shada?" called Shizuka.

"Just a moment Shizuka," said Shada. A strange aura surrounded Shada as Shizuka tilled her head in wonder, because Yugi saw the strange aura. He remember the energy from when he was born. It was warm as he held himself. He began to glow and floated into the air. Shada's eyes shot open widen as he quickly looked behind him. Yugi was in the air as Shizuka appear to be in a daze.

"Can it be? The light of the world..." Shada stood from his sitting position as he floated over to Yugi, but was a stop a force field. Shada's eyes widen. "It is, then the evil well be soon waken... and the guardian well relieve their self soon..." Yugi raise his head as his eye looked to be empty as Shada tilled his head.

"Your not of our lands, but... the guardian was born here, can the guardian be the young prince?" wonder Shada. Yugi's mouth was slightly open.

"Phoenixes...." Yugi muttered quietly, which Shada didn't hear. He was too busy thinking when he notice Yugi looked outside from the huge windows.

"Huh? Do you know where your guardian is?" wonder Shada.

"As the legend of the light and shadow worlds for told, the guardian was born here and no longer lingers amongst the living," spoke Shizuka as Shada looked at her, She appear to be in a trances.

"He controls her..." Yugi floated over to the window.

"But power of the guardian isn't lost for it's in another, and the when the time comes for the test. The guardian well show their true form to all, protect me until that day comes..." Shada looked and Yugi and nodded.

"Yes, it would be honour to guard you until your real guardian appears, but what if the prince?" wonder Shada.

"The prince... he has his own role in the legend of the light and shadow world. When his time of Pharaoh comes, his hidden powers well be waken... For now the warns has been told. The evil has been woken in my lands, and is now hunting for me.... Please help me..." There was a blinking light as Shada cover his eyes.

The sky darken as the clouds began to thunder. A beam of light shot into the sky as all of Egypt gasped as they saw this. Seto was out in the city limits when he saw the light. His eyes widen as he clench his hand into a fist.

"Can it be? This is the beginning of the end?" wonder Seto. He closed his eyes as he shook his head. He growled as he yelled for his cousin Atem. "Atem! The time has come! The legend of ancient times is now beginning! Please be ready!"

**In England**

Merlin and Alex walk amongst the villagers as they all looked at her. Alex looked at them and smiled. She waved at a woman, who got a sweat drop and went back to what she was doing.

"My, people to day are ever rude, wouldn't you agreed dear?" said Merlin as Alex sighed. Dranzer flew over head as Alex nodded in agreement. "Now come on, we mustn't keep the king waiting now," said Merlin as he told his horse to speed up. Alex giggled as the Dranzer screech from above them. Then something in the distance had caught Alex's eye. She looked over and saw a beam of light. _Where is that?_ (Ho! She can see that far? O.O)

Merlin looked down at Alex and notice she was looking at something. He

looked in the direction she was looking and saw nothing.

"Alex dear, is there something wrong?" Alex snapped back from her gaze.

"Nothing is wrong papa, I just saw something in the distance is all," said Alex as she looked forward. Merlin raise a brow as he looked at Alex, but he pushed it to the side.

****

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Dranzer: Short?

Starwarrior: yes didn't want to give too much away

Dranzer: Read and review people


End file.
